animal de compagnie
by sofi-chan et lun-chan
Summary: lisez, svp lisez celle.Quand deux fanficeuses se rejoignent voici le resultat!.A ne pas prendre au serieux, ne pas nous tué autrement pas de suite a c'est quoi ce délire.


Nom :animal de compagnie.

Autrices : Lun-chan et Sofî-chan (avec l'aimable participation de kits)

Genre :oneshot nawak court mais intense. Discussion entre Heero et Quatre. Total OOC de Heero ( : il parle ! o.O)

Couples : 1 x la bestiole (vous saurez qui est la bestiole à la fin .)

Disclaimer : Même pas un poil est à nous même si on la décrit si bien la bestiole.

**Heero :** Si tu savais Quatre, depuis que je l'ai ramené à la maison, c'est le bordel permanent, il renverse tout. Il est petit mais agile. Le problème, c'est qu'il est tellement mignon. J'arrive jamais à le gronder, et il en aurait besoin, tout une éducation à faire. Et pour la bouffe il en fout partout et il consomme le bougre, ok il en pas l'air comme ça, il est pas gros.

**Quatre **: je comprends, je comprends, je l'avais chez moi avant toi.

_Heero se mit la tête dans les mains ('1) et soupira._

**Heero :** oui mais toi tu n'as jamais eu droit à ses grands yeux quémandant un câlin dès le matin. Dès le matin tu comprends Quatre ! Ca en devient du harcèlement ! Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de le prendre ! Et puis c'est pas tout, ses poils ! Y en a partout dans la maison ! J'en trouve sur le canapé, dans le lit, dans la baignoire ! Il adore prendre des bains… c'est un massacre. Mais bon… ils sont si doux, si agréables à caresser, quand on regarde la télé le soir tous les deux ! Et quand il se pelotonne contre moi… J'adore sa chaleur… Dans les reins… .

**Quatre **: Merci Heero mais je me passerai des détails. (2)

**Heero **: Et puis le sortir tout le temps, je vais finir par connaître toute la ville et toute sa population, c'est pas que tout le monde le regarde mais presque, c 'est qu'il passe pas inaperçu l'animal. Et que tout le monde s'approche nous tapant un brin de causette et lui il renchérit, jouant de sa popularité. J'en crève de jalousie.

Et la dernière fois que je l'ai emmené à la plage, il paradait, attirant les regards, il est hors concours et il le sait. Puis monsieur va batifoler dans l'eau c'est pas que ça me déplaise mais après tout ça, il est emmêlé puis tout content, il se roule dans le sable, et le ménage dans la voiture, c'est qui qui le fait, c 'est bibi. Et la guerre contre les nœuds, c'est encore pour ma poire, c'est pas qu'il ai le poil long mais presque. Mais bon après il est tellement heureux, il sait me remercier à sa façon.

_A ces mots les yeux de Heero se mirent à pétiller et Quatre fut pris d'une certaine rougeur au niveau des pommettes._

**Heero :** Et à ce moment la, il gémit, hurle mais bon il est tellement calme après s'être défoulé, ça fait plaisir à voir. Il se cale dans un coin et pique un roupillon. Trop kawai… Je peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder c'est plus fort que moi. N'empêche qu'il sait être docile aussi, par exemple quant il voit que je manque de sommeil à cause du boulot, il m'embête pas et sait se montrer serviable quand il m'emmène mes pantoufles. Il sait se montrer patient mais à petite dose, quand il a l impression qu'il a trop attendu, il revient à la charge la queue toute frétillante. Il me supplie alors de son regard… .

Heero se perdit quelques minutes dans son imagination quant à Quatre, il sentait le sans lui montait au nez.

**Quatre **: Heero, s'il te plait.

**Heero **: Oh ! pardon, je suis désolé Quatre, mais j'avais besoin de tout déballer ça commençait à peser, et t'es mon seul confident, tu peux me comprendre toi qui l'eu chez toi. Je l'aime tant mais… je ne savais pas que c'était si dur la vie en couple, surtout avec Duo…

OWARI !

Désolé… On n'a pas pu résister à la tentation… On est toujours en train de dire « la pov' bête » en parlant de Duo… alors forcément on a finit par taper un trip animalier… Looooool !

Les autrices étaient H-S pliées en deux sur le parquet quand tout d'un coup Shinigami fou-furieux fit irruption dans la pièce, sa faux à la main.

**Duo :** Vous avez vu ce que vous avez osez faire, me comparer à un clebs, moi, Duo Maxwell, le grand Shinigami. Omae o korosu.

Lun-chan sortant de son fou-rire : Oui et alors tu nous appartiens quand on écrit une fic et puis c'est l'expression de Hee-chan.

Sofî sortit de son fou rire aussi et décida de prendre la suite de la discussion en main.

Elle s'approcha de Duo avec un regard malicieux, elle lui glissa à l'oreille un petit :

« Ca te dit un Hee-chan sous la douche avec la vapeur, la chaleur… »

Grand sourire de la part de Sofî.

Lun se réveille : « Un Hee-chan … sous … la … douche , je veux , je suis preneuse moi. »

Un sourire intéressé apparut sur le visage de Duo et le violine de ses yeux s'accentua.

Duo : Je crois qu'on va pouvoir s entendre…

Lun : Bye-Bye, bon pour ma part, je vais suivre Duo ; pour les reviews c est le p'tit bouton en bas a gauche .

Sofî se retourne et lance un petit baiser du bout des doigts : A Bientôt !

Morale : Duo est facile à influencer… Un susucre ? La pov' bête… et c'est reparti !

Owari !

Note :

galere cette phrase moi lun de mon nom n arrivait a ecrire la phrase correctement et m etais « le visage dans la tete » etje me suis acharné pendant cinq bone minute avant de reussir.

Alors que la vilaine sofî se foutait royalement de ma gueule en fumant sa clop . Grrrr !

(2) Et non !Quat-chan n est point zoophile, ni Heero d ailleurs !


End file.
